1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a storage disk drive motor, a motor for driving a storage disk and a storage disk drive apparatus provided with the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage disk drive apparatus for use in reproducing information from and recording information on a storage disk such as a CD-ROM, a DVD or the like (hereinafter referred to as a disk) can be equipped with a storage disk drive motor for rotationally driving the disk.
Such a motor includes a base plate formed by pressing a disk-shaped steel plate and fixed to the disk drive apparatus, and a hollow cylindrical bearing support member fitted to and caulked with the central portion of the base plate. A rotating member for holding a storage disk on its upper surface is rotatably supported on the inner circumferential surface of the bearing support member through a bearing.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-317587 discloses a motor in which the bearing support member is fixed to the base plate by caulking.
However, in cases of the motor of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-317587, it is likely that the base plate deforms when a caulking process is performed, and caulking force applies to the inner circumferential portion of the base plate in the radially outward direction. As a consequence, the motor is installed in the disk drive apparatus in a tilting manner when the base plate is attached to the disk drive apparatus.